Electronic devices may include one or more semiconductor chips. The semiconductor chips may be electrically connected to wires. Devices and methods for manufacturing devices constantly have to be improved. It may be desirable to improve a performance and a quality of the devices. In particular, it may be desirable to avoid unwanted effects like shorts during an operation of the devices.